Shadow and Maria
by HuggieBear12
Summary: Hey! Told you there would be more! Anyway this story is about how Shadow and Maria meet and some of the wacky adventures we get into! It's funny and sad at the same time! This is a continuation of How it all began.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Meets Maria

Hey! Told you there would be more! Anyway this story is about how Shadow and Maria meet and some of the wacky adventures we get into! It's funny and sad at the same time!

Disclaimer

I do not own any sonic character I only own Alex (A.K.A. me) no one else! They belong to SEGA!

Any way Chapter 1

My pov

"Alex?" I heard my father call, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes, Coming." We had set up an intercom system on the ARK. "Gotta go Maria. I'll see you later."

"O.K. Alex. See Ya."

I looked in the mirror in my room. I saw my white floor length hair, white skin, blood red eyes, and my scars which were also red. My white turtle neck sweater and white jeans covered most of the scars but the one on my face and the few on my hands still showed. I wasn't stared at as much now as I was when I first arrived. I wondered what father needed so badly he had to get me at 3:00 am he woke Maria but she was fast asleep now. I, being a vampire, never need to sleep. I got to the lab and saw what the problem was. Project Shadow was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I want to thank rehannon314, PuppyPoo, Arena Luminati, and exploding head for the constructive criticism now on with the story!

Project Shadow was awake...

He was hiding under a table trying to get away from Gerald."Come on out," he said, "You need not be afraid. No one here will harm you."

"Yeah right." Shadow thought. (Did I mention I can read minds?)

I walked over to him and knelt down so I could see him. "Hello," I said softly so I would not scare him," its o.k., no one is going to hurt you." He came out from under the table and he looked at me like I was someone he knew. "Father, how much information did you give him?"

"Just basic math, reading, and science skills. I also gave him the names of everyone on the ARK."

"O.k." I said turning to Shadow, then his co-creator, Black Doom, appeared.

"Well I see I'm not the only one who has awoken from a slumber."Black Doom said.

Now the name "Black Doom" is deceiving. He is not a bad guy.

"Yes he is and I was just going to take a blood sample when he shot off like a rocket! I called Alex and that's when you arrived."

I was hardly paying attention to them at this point. I was more concerned as to why Shadow ran off like that. He seemed to be afraid, not of the needle but of Gerald.

Shadow's pov

'Who is this girl? And the other two, the man with a mustache and the tall thing with a lot of jewelry. She seemed to be the only one paying any attention to me. "Wh-who are you?" I asked. She seemed surprised that I said anything.

"My name is Alex, nice to meet you Shadow."

"How do you know my name?"

"I helped create you"

"Wouldn't that make you my mother?"

"If that is how you see it then yes."

She had a large scar across her eye I traced it with my hand, she smiled, she seemed happy that I was curious. Then a loud noise came from behind me, I turned around and saw a young girl, younger than Alex. The thing with the jewelry was gone.

Maria's pov

"MARIA!" my father screamed.

" Sorry! It was an accident! I tripped and…" Alex came out of the lab and saw me holding my arm, something fell on it.

"Let me see." I showed her the gash in my arm, she was way out of her comfort zone, the closest she ever wanted to come near my blood was when she was doing tests on it to find a cure and even then she held her breath. "Chaos heal" She said trying not to lose control, but I saw that hung- er thirsty look in her eyes, she was scared now, "Run," she whispered in my ear. I took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow and maria chapter 3

I want to thank my first favoriteor gamer097. I wished he had left a comment though. Any way on with chapter 3!(BTW the italics are black alien language!"

Maria's P.O.V.

"Run" she whispered. I ran to the end of the hall and turned around to see Alex being helped into the lab by dad and a black and red hedgehog. "Isn't he in Alex's sketch book?" I thought." I'll have to go see."

Gerald's P.O.V.

"Shadow get Alex into the lab,I'll help her in here." I said to shadow

"How? How do we help her?!" Shadow siad on the verge of panicking.

"Don't worry Shadow. We just need to feed her and she'll be back to normal." I say.

"What do we feed her?"

"Blood, she's a vampire."

"Oh."

My P.O.V.

"Alex, can you hear me?" I heard my dad ask.

_"Yes" _

"She said yes," Shadow said.

_"You can understand me?"_

"Yes"

_"Cool"_

"Wow,Shadow can speak black alien language." Gerald said.

"Interesting, I wonder if he can understand me." Black Doom said. _"Can you understand me as well Shadow?"_

"Yes."

"Well can you speak it?" I asked.

"I don't know, how do i speak it?"

"It's like a hiss."

"Ok I'll try. _Hello? Did it work? I can't tell, it sounds like I'm speaking english."_

_"I know it sounds like english to us, but to humans like Gerald it sounds like a hiss." _I said

_"Oh, Cool!"_

Maria's P.O.V.

"Now,where is that sketch book?" I thought to myself, "Ah ha! In her dresser drower!"

"Maria? Can you come to the lab real quick? I want you to meet some one."


End file.
